


Youthquake

by SeatoNorth



Category: Nightwing (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics), The Flash (Comics), Titans (Comics)
Genre: Boys In Love, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Coming Out, M/M, Puppy Love
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:26:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28916814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeatoNorth/pseuds/SeatoNorth
Summary: “你的眼睛。”沃利脱口而出，“像玻璃珠一样漂亮。”
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Wally West, Dick Grayson/Wally West
Kudos: 6





	Youthquake

**Author's Note:**

> 很早以前写的矫揉做作的青春期恋爱文学，有一点未成年亲吻，有出柜。

1.  
从冰箱里拿出来泛着白气的柠檬汁，被太阳晒得蔫软的石榴花，掉在床底下的漫画书，响到老爸猛敲房门的金属乐，塞在抽屉最里面用教科书当伪装的成人杂志，理查德·格雷森的夏天和其他十六岁男孩的夏天一样，心安理得的把假期浪费在电子游戏和篮球明星里。  
迪克十一年级*的那个暑假，杰森因为布鲁斯送的一把新吉他欢呼雀跃，初中部的一个女孩在疯狂地追求提姆，达米安得到了一只新猫咪；在十六岁的暑假，迪克第一次意识到自己陷入了爱河。  
爱情是蔓越莓汽水的味道:红色的果酱铺在大玻璃杯最下面，堆上满出杯口的冰块，倒进泛着气泡的苏打水，鲜艳的红色沉在最底下，一点点往上漫延，是冰激凌店店员新做的指甲，是华莱士·韦斯特的雀斑和头发。那天他和他最好的朋友坐在冰激凌店里，带着他的小弟弟们(一定要吃那不勒斯冰激凌的杰森和只想避开那个着了魔的姑娘的提姆，见了鬼的，他还是个小屁孩呢)。  
沃利一边喝他那杯汽水一边写着化学作业，他的嘴唇因为冰块鲜红而湿润。  
“你看，提姆，”他对提姆说，“你还没被女孩亲吻过，你怎么知道你就不喜欢恋爱的感觉呢?你该试试再去判断一件事。”  
“迪克就和女孩亲吻过，他喜欢恋爱”刚上初中的小屁孩大声抱怨，“为什么艾琳娜不去追他?”  
沃利喝下那杯汽水的瞬间迪克猛然意识到了自己的爱，就像颗种子，在他们相识的岁月中早已埋在他的心间，那颗种子在此刻突然生根发芽，抽枝长叶。因为沃利对他微笑起来，脸上的雀斑像是泼在幕布上的碎星一样迷人，红润的嘴唇形状正好适合亲吻——他还没反应过来，便知道自己已经无药可救。沃利·韦斯特在冰激凌店的灯光下看起来可爱极了，又英俊又可爱。窗外的阳光照在他的脸上，少年的五官堪堪长开，微妙地介于成熟与稚气之间，几年后他就会知道，沃利一直到他们上了大学都没有脱掉他独特的天真的气质，他的红头发始终乱糟糟的朝天翘着，明亮的绿色眼珠像童年的玻璃球，松树的嫩枝。他伸出舌头舔掉嘴唇上一点果酱，迪克深吸一口气。  
“快把你的冰激凌吃完，别等它化了。”迪克命令两个小孩，试图把自己被打湿的课本擦干。  
“追迪克的小姑娘可多啦，凯瑟琳，多洛蕾丝，拉娜，薇薇安，玛格丽特。”沃利说，一边对过来收拾桌子的店员女孩眨着眼，“是不是，迪克?”  
女孩咯咯笑着，用纵容的态度揉乱了提姆的头毛，留下一阵香水与奶油味。  
“我可没有脸上留着口红印来上学。”迪克反驳他，沃利无知无觉，兴高采烈地对他咧着嘴，迪克感觉脸庞有些发热。那种羞怯毛茸茸的，像阿尔弗雷德猫咪咪的叫声，隐秘而温柔、炽热而甜蜜，像月亮的背面，亲吻着他激烈跳动的心脏。沃利是学校里最受欢迎的男孩之一，情人节的置物柜会被情书塞满，篮球场上会有女孩躲在树荫下小声尖叫，有时候他会牵起一只涂着指甲油的手，嘴上的唇膏没擦干净就冲去实验室上课。  
“韦斯特先生!”迪克还记得柯尔特先生无奈的声音，“哪个漂亮小姐让您这么匆忙呢”  
他们都哄笑着，而沃利不好意思地红着脸，迪克说不清到底他哪里吸引了女孩们，是那种戴着眼镜显露出的天真的书呆子气?或是满头是汗带着发带，篮球背心下摆露出的一段精瘦的腰肢?  
爱情是苦涩的。他曾经偷看沃利和前女友亲吻，在那女孩坐在沃利自行车后座回家时偷偷跟在后面，也曾把同班女孩给沃利的情书扔进垃圾桶。他最好的朋友总是无知、天真地对他微笑着，习惯性在每句话后舔下嘴唇，露出艳红的嘴唇内侧，在打完球后赤裸着上身来撞他，把头靠在他手臂上睡过一下午的数学课。而他偷窥着那具苍白优美的身躯，小小地激动着，因为沃利的嘴唇那么适合亲吻(他很遗憾沃利没法亲吻自己)，他总是喜欢舔它们，所以他的嘴唇要么是湿润的，要么就有些干裂，白色死皮里透出几分血丝，他总想着亲吻他，含着他的舌头会像含着一颗草莓一样鲜美柔软。单方面的，他深爱着沃利，像小王子爱他的玫瑰一样爱，像西西弗斯爱那块石头一样爱，像查理·高登爱他的老鼠一样爱*。他的爱是毛茸茸的月亮，是那杯蔓越莓汽水，是海潮褪去后柔软、潮湿的海滩。  
他发现沃利正撑着他的化学作业本微笑着注视着他，鼻尖的雀斑在他白皙的皮肤上和冰激凌上的糖屑一样美丽。  
“你完成黑兹小姐要求的文学欣赏了吗？”  
“你想来我家和我一起做吗?”他反问到，沃利拿手肘捅着他的肋骨，迪克挪着自己的椅子靠他近了一点。  
“我敢打赌，迪克，”沃利快乐地说，而迪克因为他的笑也欣喜起来，“我们两个加起来的文学素养还没有你弟弟多呢!”  
杰森装模作样地抽出沃利的作业本，像击剑一样指向前方:“耐心的科学啊，你是千真万确的苦刑!”*  
提姆把头埋在手里没精打采地吸着自己的奶昔，杰森已经吃完了自己的甜筒，开始给提姆展示手机上新下的解密游戏。迪克注视着沃利用作业本扇着风，一滴汗珠从他额头流下，悬在睫毛上，如同一滴眼泪，沃利眨眨眼，那滴水珠落在他的眼角。他和迪克分享了一对耳机，声嘶力竭的男声在耳机里大喊生活战//争//性//交//爱情以及死亡，迪克的化学课本上一行笔记因为冷凝的水珠模糊了，黑色墨水泛开紫色的晕边，此后许多个炽热难耐的夏天，迪克都会回想起在空调强劲的冷风里沃利眼角的水光，那行模糊了的字迹，那首绝望的歌。  
“你周五有空吗?”他问道，“我们可以下午做文学作业，晚上在我家看电影或者打游戏。你可以睡在我房间，像我们小时候一样。”  
“如果我来选电影的话。”沃利马上说。  
“噢，你选电影的口味烂到爆。”迪克抱怨，同时从课本的上边小心翼翼地偷瞄着沃利，红头发的男孩完全没有生气，笑着捂住了迪克的嘴，他的手心温暖而汗津津的，迪克飞快地眨着眼，心跳像机车的发动机一样猛跳起来。  
“《我是城堡之王》是经典中的经典，宝贝。”沃利说。沃利还说了什么，但迪克什么没有听见，耳边的歌声突然喧闹地令人无法忍受，好一会儿他才意识到那巨响是自己的呼吸声，在沃利的手掌下迪克脸红了，像嘴里含着一团火焰，他的脸颊也汗津津的，他的嘴唇碰着沃利有些粗糙的掌心。  
他在那个阳光夺目的午后，在商场一楼那家冰激凌店里坠入爱河，是水果干、奶油、软糖和白巧克力混在一起的味道。迪克好奇亲吻沃利的嘴唇时会不会尝到相同的苦涩。

2.  
高中时候，沃利一次留宿在迪克家里时，他们背着布鲁斯偷偷挤在被子里看成人杂志。在他们小时候，他们会关着灯打电玩。当10岁迪克第一次拉着沃利的袖子想让他留下时，布鲁斯给巴里打着电话，一边揉着两个孩子的头发，安抚着不想与朋友分开的小男孩们。再长大点，沃利在韦恩庄园的草丛里大声喊着迪克的名字，被呼唤的男孩大笑着从窗台跳下来，布鲁斯和巴里已经成了朋友。上中学后，布鲁斯开始主动邀请沃利留下来陪着迪克，连他的兄弟们都已经习惯哥哥旁边总有个红头发的瘦高个男孩。  
初中的时候巴里和布鲁斯带他们去中央公园野营。布鲁斯在晚上钻进他们的帐篷，把装着水果的密封盒放在他们身边，坐下来听他们讨论新出的游戏人物。布鲁斯大概一直对沃利能陪伴着迪克心存感激，很难说沃利没有为此愧疚——他最好的朋友从来意识不到自己的美好之处，不知道自己有多让人想要爱他，不知道自己的蓝眼睛看起来多么迷人，让他想凑过去，用自己的睫毛扑闪他的，或者轻轻蹭他的鼻尖，或者吻他漂亮的眼尾。  
他们挤在一张被窝里，用手电照着杂志花花绿绿的内页，翻过女人丰//满的胸//脯，伸长的双腿，艳色的口红，蕾丝花边和精致的内//衣绳//结。  
“我喜欢她。”迪克对他耳语，“她很高，腿超——级长，我喜欢高个子。”  
沃利有些不知所措，罪恶感和反胃感涌上他的咽部，他假装吞咽了一下，感觉有个棒球塞在舌头下面。  
“我喜欢蓝眼睛。”他对迪克说，并且小心翼翼地恐慌着，唯恐隐秘的情感被朋友发现，“还有漂亮的颧骨。”迪克有蓝眼睛和漂亮的颧骨，他的睫毛像蝴蝶的翅膀。  
迪克对他嘀嘀咕咕地笑了起来，他们在被窝里推搡着，在空调房里出了一身薄汗，迪克光裸的手臂搭在他的脖子上，沃利屏住呼吸。他想起在海边度过的那个夏天，他把头埋进湛蓝的海水里，也是怀着同样的心情屏住呼吸，透过水去看太阳与沙滩与远处边缘融化的云，一切都是眩晕的蓝色，像理查德的虹膜。  
他们的腿缠在一起，胳膊紧紧别着彼此，手电筒挤在两个人之间，迪克专心致志地翻着页，而沃利趁着黑暗仔细注视着他，如同是此生最后一次。男孩细长的肢体彼此触碰，热度随着接触的皮肤传递那健康富有活力的身体就靠在沃利旁边，几乎窝进他怀里，迪克像是生命本身，或者是比生命更意味深远的东西。“看这个。”他低笑着，凑近沃利的耳尖，黑色发丝仿佛在水中飘散一样垂在沃利的肩上，“这个模特，我在宴会上看见过她和布鲁斯说话……”  
“噢。”沃利喃喃自语。“哇哦。”  
他浑身燥热，一半是杂志的内容，另一半是和自己的好朋友挤在一团，他相信迪克也是一样，，因为他听见对方小声的咕囔和渐渐急促的喘息了，迪克不安地在他身边扭来扭去，大片暴露出的皮肤蹭着他的胸膛，迪克比他看起来健壮许多，匀称的肌肉覆盖在纤长的骨骼上，突出的骨节戳了沃利好几下下，他忍不住对迪克嘘了一声。  
迪克捂着嘴咯咯笑了起来，把杂志和手电筒随手一扔，扑到他身上和他滚做一团。沃利颤抖了一下，感觉说不清道不明的情绪错不及防占据了他的身心，他应付着男孩的咯吱和打闹，一边卑劣地祈求这时间再拉长一点，让他的朋友停留在他的怀里，像乌雀停留在树梢。  
然后他感觉嘴唇一阵剧痛，甚至比心脏那一瞬间的疼痛还要猛烈。他摸了摸嘴唇，意识到他咬了自己一下，干裂的嘴唇裂开了。  
迪克停在他上方，谨慎地抬手摸了摸那道裂口。“你流血了。”  
沃利的心跳加速起来。他尝到铁锈味，汗水的咸味，闻到他们身上的薄荷沐浴露，香味清淡的室内清新剂和青春期男生勃发的荷尔蒙。透过这可知与不可知的一切，迪克的蓝眼睛平静地注视着，于是沃利知道自己会爱上他，从他们认识的那一刻开始，一直到漫长岁月后他们生命的结束，他会一直爱他。爱的定义过于广泛模糊，爱的代价责任过于沉重，爱的付出总是毫无道理、不知所起。  
从过去，到现在，到未来，他会一直爱他；作为陌生人，朋友，爱慕者，情人，他会一直爱他。这种爱就像在高空的绳索，暗夜里的孤星，危险而决绝，他用十六岁所能拥有的一切承担着爱情的重担，如同翠绿的松树林承担千万个阳光的金色的吻。  
迪克那么自信，勇敢而美丽。8岁他第一次见到迪克，那个男孩把摔倒的他拉起来，然后给他表演自己在马戏团里学会的花哨把戏；11岁的时候迪克和布鲁斯大吵一架，沃利站在那修剪精良的灌木里用石子敲着迪克的窗，领着迪克走进冰激凌店，在对方抽噎的时候把软糖塞进迪克嘴里；13岁那年他的父母出了车祸，巴里和艾瑞丝接纳了他而他控制不住地嚎啕大哭，迪克带着一本书敲开他们家的门，那整个下午他们都只是沉默地读着那个故事；15岁那年迪克和一个女孩当着全班的面亲吻，他在同学如山的欢呼声里屏气凝神，用手机拍下照片，在痛苦灼热的夜晚着魔于镜头里迪克俊美的侧脸，沉入一段恋爱那种快乐冲动的神情。  
他也牵起过某个拨动他心弦的女孩的手，亲吻过女孩柔软的嘴唇，然后他痛苦的意识到他永远不可能像亲吻那张照片一般亲吻她。唯有悲伤的信徒才会有他那般虔诚与不顾一切的绝望。  
在同一家冰激凌店里他看见迪克不小心把玻璃杯外壁凝出的水珠撒在化学课本上，有一行字迹模糊开来。他手忙脚乱地收拾着一片狼藉，沃利的一只耳机塞在他的耳朵里，沙哑的歌声正试图告诉他们爱情与青春。沃利·韦斯特知道那是什么，是迪克的嘴唇在他掌心像羽毛般的触感，是他蓝眼睛里如诗的目光，是化学作业本上模糊的字句，沃利想划去它然后重新用自己的笔迹再写一遍。  
这份爱对他来说如此饱满，从内里充实了他，那不再是感情，而是他的一部分，他的一部分随着迪克的生命坚强不息地活着，因此能够满足于作为朋友的陪伴，他甚至仅满足于遥远无声的注视，他像温斯顿爱茱莉亚那样爱他。*

3.  
目睹沃利喝下一整杯蔓越莓汽水的那天晚上，月亮没有出现，厚重的云层遮住了夜幕中一切的光亮，黑色温柔地咬着地平线上城市明亮的剪影。那个夜晚，迪克走进布鲁斯的书房，坐在他父亲的对面。  
“我想请沃利周五来家里做文学作业。”迪克说。“晚上我能用放映室吗?”  
“我会让阿福给你们准备爆米花的。”布鲁斯说，他在阅读手上的一份报表。迪克坐在他的座位上没有动，这最终赢了布鲁斯的注意。韦恩家有一件约定俗成的事，每个孩子在遇到疑惑时都可以走进他们父亲的书房沉默的坐上几分钟，这意味着他们在寻求帮助与陪伴。  
“你想要谈谈吗?”  
“我想尝尝你的酒。”迪克喃喃地说。布鲁斯手边玻璃瓶里的琥珀色酒液在灯光下流光炫彩。  
布鲁斯拒绝：“你只有16岁。”  
“让我尝一点点——就抿一口。”迪克比了个手势。他说不清自己是需要酒精，还是需要喝酒的那种感觉——成年人的感觉，能为自己口中的每个字负责的感觉。“我只想知道那是什么味道的。”  
房间里传来隐隐的音乐声，杰森在楼上练那天杀的吉他，大喊妈妈我刚刚杀了一个人。  
布鲁斯顿了一顿，从书房的小冰柜里给他拿了罐可乐。迪克有些不满地瞪着他，但是布鲁斯不为所动。“你还没到法定年龄。”  
泛着气泡的焦糖色液体灌进他的喉咙，火辣辣地刺激着那一块软肉，迪克咳嗽起来。不知怎么，那句话脱口而出:“——我觉得我爱上了一个人。”  
“我明白了。”布鲁斯说。  
“不，你不明白。”迪克颓败地说，仿佛被什么东西猛击大脑一般，他双手抱住头蜷缩起来。“你难道不该对我说我只有16岁，根本不懂什么是爱吗?或者拿出你那一套性教育的教材，青少年心理学案例什么的——”  
“任何人都有资格去爱。”布鲁斯看着他。“这与年龄和身份无关，没有爱是低人一等的。”  
那艰涩的触感就卡在他的喉咙里。告诉他，告诉他，一个温柔的声音催促着他把一切都倾诉出来，至少能让你胸口烟火般的炙热疼痛好受些。“我——”他惊恐地意识到自己说出口了。“可我——”  
迪克大声呼吸。布鲁斯平静地等待他做出决定。  
“——我爱上了一个男孩。”他最终说。  
他闭上了眼，一阵沉默过后，布鲁斯动了，他走到迪克身后，把手按在他的肩膀上。  
“你难道没什么想说的吗?”迪克小声说，他开始抽噎，为自己孩子气的举动感到羞愧，用袖口擦着眼睛。“没有发火、气急败坏、把我赶出去?说我昏了头，根本不明白自己在说什么?把我送到矫正学校里去?”  
“就我看来，你对自己的话非常清楚。”布鲁斯说，他的手有力地按在迪克的肩膀上。他的肩膀宽厚有力，让人想要依靠。“你永远会是我的孩子:无论你爱上了谁，都不会改变这一点。我不清楚为什么你觉得我会把你赶出去，你得告诉我我哪里做得不好，让你觉得我是这样一个父亲。”  
迪克颤抖起来。他转身把布鲁斯拉进一个拥抱。  
“我很害怕。”他说。布鲁斯紧张地拍着他的背。  
“他伤害你了吗?”  
“什么?”迪克惊愕地抬起头。“不，当然没有!他当然不会伤害我，他还什么都不知道!”  
“你可以告诉他你的感情，但如果他说了什么或做了什么让你不舒服的事，你必须告诉我。”  
“我不能告诉他。”迪克喃喃地说。“他不会理解的，我——这种爱?我也不知道。……它像海潮。”  
他沉默了一会儿，把自己从父亲的手臂中剥离出来，无力地落进椅子里。  
“雾。一切都模糊不清……像教堂里的玫瑰花窗。”沃利的绿眼睛和教堂前面的草坪一样温柔，心里藏着这种感情就像是养了一只小动物，总是尖声叫着用爪子挠他。“硬壳书。晚上的灯光。……我其实也不知道。”  
他思考了很久。  
“地震。”他最终说。  
布鲁斯嗯了一声，手没有离开迪克的肩膀。“我觉得你已经是个大孩子了，你能为自己负责。”  
他坐到迪克对面，欲言又止。“保护好自己，明白吗?”  
“我爱上的人是沃利。”迪克脱口而出。在他反应过来之前，他已经滔滔不绝地说了下去。“我不想告诉他，布鲁斯。沃利不会接受这个，我不想失去我的好朋友。他会离开我，他会再也不和我说一句话，他——”  
“沃利不会因为这件事离开你的。”布鲁斯说。“你们是最好的朋友。”  
“我怎么知道呢?”他又开始哭了，他一定把几年的脸都在这个晚上丢完了，布鲁斯看起来在给他一个拥抱和把纸巾塞给他之间犹豫不决，最终只是平静地看着迪克慢慢平复呼吸，抹去泪痕。  
迪克感觉脸颊滚烫，为了遮掩羞愧，他抓起桌上的易拉罐一饮而尽。他走向门外，离开房间前扭捏地扶着门回过头。  
“如果我遇到问题，”他紧张地微笑着，“我可以来找你吗?”  
“你什么时候都可以对我倾诉的。”布鲁斯承诺。  
迪克微笑着跑出去了，他的声音还带着鼻音，在门外大喊着谢谢你布鲁斯。他想起迪克刚来庄园抱着枕头不知所措的样子，年轻的男孩第一次和他吵架面红耳赤，他和自己的兄弟们挤在一张沙发上抢电视遥控器的样子，他长大地那么快。  
过了一会儿，布鲁斯意识到自己把酒喝完了。

4.  
小学六年级，沃利看着迪克收到了人生中第一封情书，嫉妒第一次爬上他的鼻尖，像壁炉里被浇灭的烫木头，没成熟的拳头大小的柚子，葳蕤的柔嫩的灌木。  
“你的眼睛比玻璃球还要漂亮。”那女孩写到，“我愿意把妈妈做的南瓜派分一半给你，我喜欢你笑起来的样子。”  
他看着迪克明亮的眼睛，酸涩像在游泳池里呛了水。  
“你的思路中有我吗？*”  
“什么？”沃利茫然地反问。  
“当然有你。”迪克用冰凉的玻璃杯碰了碰沃利的手。“嘿，沃，你走神了。”  
“噢。”沃利有些不自在。“抱歉，我们写到哪了？”  
“他们已经在公路上了。”迪克安静了一会儿，他低下头认真阅读，指尖有节奏地在书页上敲击着，沃利没忍住一次又一次地看向那修长洁白的手指。他意识到自己在笔记本上写了一行字：你的眼睛比玻璃球还要漂亮。  
“你觉得黑兹小姐有多喜欢纳博科夫才会让我们选这本书？*”迪克小声问他。  
沃利把那行字划掉。别去想迪克的眼睛。  
“嗯哼。”他无意识地哼着，“它很美。”  
“它讲了一个罪恶，下流，黑暗的悲剧故事。”迪克赞同。“但是是的，它很美。”  
迪克的眼睛是反射在雪地里的月光。有时候，它们如同清晨的浓郁晨雾，有时候它们像冰冻的湖面。  
沃利在笔记本上写下：主人公对洛丽塔倾注了大量爱情、激情与迷恋，而不是多洛蕾丝•黑姿。亨•亨似乎表达出了对他臆想中所创造的洛丽塔形象的皮革马利翁式的爱恋。  
“你用了爱//恋。”迪克凑过来，似乎不经意地看了眼那句被划掉的话，然后伸手指向了他刚刚写下的笔记。“黑姿小姐说我们可以用畸//恋。”  
“你觉得亨•亨真的爱多洛雷斯吗？”沃利反问道。  
“我觉得他爱洛丽塔。”迪克回答，然后犹豫了一会儿，“至少一部分是的，一部分那个洛丽塔是个幻想里超越时间与永恒的洋娃娃，而多洛雷斯是个被伤害的女孩。我说不清那种爱能占多少成分，我甚至说不清是那种爱。父爱、情爱、性//欲，恋//童，毁灭欲，恶意。至少一部分，我相信。”  
“有些人可不会喜欢你的说法。”  
“它太美了。”迪克坦言。“我觉得不管真相如何，美本身是没错的。”  
“书无所谓道德的或不道德的，书有写得好的或写得糟的，仅此而已。”*  
“正是如此。”迪克说。“况且，我并不在意别人会怎么说我，你难道会觉得我喜欢这本书所以我是个变态吗？”  
“大男子主义？”沃利喃喃道，他和迪克靠的越来越近了，他们近乎在耳语，“——一个白人男性这么说？”  
“嘿，我可是罗姆人。”迪克吃吃笑着。“差不多吧，我不在意这一套，这他妈的可是虚构文学，我这么说或许是立场错误，我要是个女孩这么说可更是滔天大罪了：天哪，你在为侵犯者辩护！”  
“不管怎样，黑兹小姐还是让我们选了这本书。”  
“是啊。”迪克说，“谁能拒绝美的东西呢。”  
沃利把下巴蹭在迪克肩头，低垂眼帘和他一起平静地读下去。那个白人鳏夫开始向陪审团狡辩：我甚至不是那女孩的第一个情人。  
“多洛雷斯只是个可怜的被伤害的女孩。”迪克说。“她以为自己爱上了那个男人，或许是对年长者的迷恋，或者渴慕？而那个男人只是——伤害了她。”  
“是的。”沃利低语，他说话的气流吹在迪克的耳垂，那里肉眼可见的变红了。“如果亨•亨真的爱她，就不会这么做。”  
然而永恒的洛丽塔，晨光里的洛丽塔，淡青色的、柔情的、珊瑚般的洛丽塔，那么美，像玫瑰花开在雪地里。沃利意识到他和迪克已经靠的非常非常近，如果对方偏过头来，他的嘴唇就会蹭上迪克柔软的脸颊。迪克的脸有些不正常的红着，他紧紧抿着嘴角，始终没有偏头看沃利一眼。  
沃利的心砰砰跳了起来。  
他半个身子的重量都靠在迪克身上，对方的手松松地揽着他的腰。对他们来说，这个距离也太亲密了。  
“……你看，”迪克用只有他们两个能听清的音量说，“我爱你。我是个五只脚的怪物，但我爱你。我卑鄙无耻，蛮横粗暴，等等等等，mais je 'aimais，je t 'aimais!*  
“无论亨伯特是不是个疯子，那女孩是不是自作自受，这本书是不是道德败坏，我都不在乎。对我来说，这句话那么——这就足够了。”  
那女孩坐在台阶下，带着透明框眼镜疲惫地像一副被揉皱的报纸插画。沃利看向迪克红润的侧脸，有一瞬间以为他也是波提切利笔下那湿漉漉的、淡粉色的象牙制人像，黏在一起的长睫毛，湖面微波里倒映的人影。他那么美，沃利有些卑怯地希望那句话是对自己说的。  
他凑过去，亲吻迪克的脸颊。  
他的朋友惊诧地转过头来，把他推开一段距离。沃利一瞬间反应过来自己做了什么，他慌张地站起身，在能说出什么之前，他意识到自己哭了起来。  
“哦，我的天，我——”他抽噎着，疯狂摆着手。“对不起！我的上帝啊，迪克，我——”  
迪克的脸红的像那天的汽水。沃利舔了下嘴唇，又一次尝到了血的味道，还有汗水的咸味，他仿佛又摸到汽水打翻后粘腻的触感。  
“我好爱你。”沃利呜咽着说，“原谅我，迪克，求你原谅我。”  
他的嘴唇因为一直咬着变得更加的红了，显得脸色十分苍白，那双湿润的绿眼睛绝望地看着迪克，泪珠顺着鼻翼流下。  
接着，他的朋友靠过来用力抓住了他的双手。迪克的脸一下子离他很近，近的能看清表情没一个细微的变化，他焦急又担心地注视着沃利。沃利感觉更加绝望了，他的朋友是那么善良的一个人，在这个时候仍然会用手从他脸上擦去泪水。他像是一整年没哭过一样止不住自己的抽噎。  
然后一个更轻的吻落在他的鼻尖。轻柔地如同一片羽毛扫过，一只猫舔了他的鼻尖，一朵花坠入平静的湖水。沃利•韦斯特错愕地眨着眼，在泪水朦胧中看去，迪克紧张地注视着他。  
“我也好爱你。”他说。又一个吻落在他的脸颊上。迪克把他拉进，双手紧紧地捧着他的脸，现在他们额头贴在一起了。“从好几年前开始，或许从我们认识的第一天开始——你像我的一个梦。”  
“你的眼睛。”沃利脱口而出。“像玻璃珠一样漂亮。”  
“它们在看着你呢。”迪克说。他的脸颊滚烫，眼眶也红通通，很快，他意识到自己正傻乎乎地笑着呢，沃利和他鼻尖蹭着鼻尖，也是一副满脸通红傻笑的样子，泪水还存留在他的脸颊上，但是眼睛却像落进星星一样明亮炽热。  
“它们都是你的。”

*查了一下老美的senior high从15读到18岁(十-十二年级)，不是很清楚他们的学制，如果有知道的朋友请务必指正!  
*查理·高登，《献给阿尔吉侬的花束》男主  
*语出兰波，当然原文不是这个意思，这里断章取义了其中的一句  
*《1984》的男女主  
*此处及以下加粗下划线部分均为《洛丽塔》的引用  
*《洛丽塔》的女主角姓黑兹  
*There is no such thing as a moral or an immoral book. Books are well written,or badly written.That is all. ——The picture of Dorian Gray  
*原文为法语：但我爱你，我爱你！


End file.
